Bisakah Kau Bermain Untukku?
by ImaginationFactory
Summary: Jangan berhenti bermain. Karena, di balik dinding itu, ada aku yang selalu mendengarkanmu meskipun kau selalu mengabaikanku. / CH 4 UPDATE!: Aku Menjualmu. Warn inside. AU! [Akashi X Reader]. Slight Kise X Reader
1. Prolog

**_Summary: Jangan pernah berhenti bermain. Karena, dibalik dinding itu, ada aku yang selalu mendengarkanmu meskipun kau selalu mengabaikanku._**

**_._**

**_Fanfiksi dan OC disini milikku._**

**_Si 'Aku' milik para Reader(?) XD_**

**_Semua karakter KnB yang aku pakai disini milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

**_Covernya juga bukan milik saya :3_**

**.  
**

******_Warn:_********_ AU!; Reader/OC's POV; POV yang berganti (tapi, lebih sering 1st/Reader/OC's POV)_**

******_._**

**And, happy reading! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bisakah kau bermain untukku?_

Alunan musik yang kau mainkan itu berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang kosong ini. Mengisinya dengan melodi lembut dari biolamu itu, sungguh membuatku senang. Setiap hari hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan—mengintipmu dari balik tembok putih ibarat jeruji besi yang memisahkan kita tanpa boleh aku masuk ke dalamnya. Ya, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

Bolehkah aku mendekatimu dan mengajakmu berkenalan? Sepertinya tidak bisa. Kau terlihat sangat angkuh, pendiam dan cuek. Namun, aku pernah melihatmu tersenyum kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki warna rambut sama sepertimu. Apakah itu ibumu?

Berhari-hari, bertahun-tahun, aku memendam persaanku ini dan berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa berkenalan denganmu atau mungkin... bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Mungkin. Hanya mungkin.

Aku tahu jika aku ini jarang berinteraksi dengan laki-laki. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku memiliki phobia dengan laki-laki. Itu karena, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, kepalaku pernah berdarah karena dipukul oleh ayahku sendiri yang kejam karena suatu alasan sepele. Sampai sekarang, bekas itu masih bisa terlihat jelas di dahiku. Ya... meski sekarang sudah agak samar-samar sih. Dan sebenarnya juga, aku ingin sekali bisa memiliki seseorang yang bisa melindungiku. Tapi siapa? Saat aku melihatmu, pertanyaanku yang dulu itu akhirnya sekarang bisa terjawab.

_Aku inginkan kau yang melindungiku. Apa kau mau?_

_Ya... aku butuh seseorang yang bisa melindungiku._

Aku memilihmu karena, kau terlihat kuat (meski sejujurnya tinggimu bisa dibilang agak kurang tinggi juga sih, tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya), bisa dihandalkan, dan aku tahu kalau di balik sisi dirimu yang terlihat cuek itu, ada sisi dimana kau bisa menjadi orang yang sangat penyayang.

Aku ingat di hari itu, di hari Minggu saat langit sedang mendung dan hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi kota kita. Sehingga, aku yang saat itu akan pulang dari les musik ini menunda kepulanganku dan hanya bisa menunggu sampai hujan reda. Tak disangka, kau ada di ujung sana, berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada sambil melihat tetesan hujan yang turun dari langit.

Dengan hati-hati, aku berjalan ke arahmu dan terus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara denganmu. Saat aku menepuk pundakmu, kau hanya melirikku dengan angkuh, dan aku nyatakan itu sebagai permintaan pertemananku yang tidak kau setujui. Oh, baiklah. Aku bisa menerimanya. Mungkin, kau belum mengenalku saja sehingga kau memperlakukanku tidak sebaik seperti memperlakukan seorang wanita yang waktu itu kulihat bersamamu.

Keesokkan harinya, ketika jam istirahat les musik tiba, aku kembali akan mengintip ke ruanganmu, ingin mendengarkan musik yang kau mainkan. Namun, saat aku berjalan mendekat ke ruanganmu, aku sama sekali tak mendengar suara alunan biolamu dan malah mendengar suara tangisan pelan. Hm? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Kuintipkan kepalaku sesampainya aku di depan ruanganmu. Dan... aku melihatmu menangis. Hey? Kau menangis?

Hatiku berpacu kencang saat melihatmu menangis. Entah apa yang membuatku memberanikan diri untuk mendatangimu lagi, akhirnya aku sampai juga di dekatmu. Aku menepuk bahumu pelan, dan kau mendongakan wajahmu ke atas untuk melihatku dari posisi dudukmu saat itu.

Tanpa bicara sedikitpun saat kau menyadari aku ada di dekatmu, kau kembali melanjutkan acara menangismu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahan melihat orang yang menangis seperti ini, apalagi, melihat seorang laki-laki menangis. Yang mana, laki-laki jarang untuk menangis dan setahuku jika ia menangis, berarti ada masalah yang cukup rumit bagi mereka.

Jadi, aku memposisikan diriku untuk duduk di sampingmu di bangku yang panjang ini. Tidak apa-apa meskipun kau mencuekiku nantinya, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja.

Sekitar satu menit berlalu, aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya, "Akashi-san, aku datang kemari karena tadi ingin mendengarkanmu bermain biola—" jeda sebentar sambil menghirup udara, kemudian aku melanjutkan, "—Akashi-san kenapa menangis?" tanyaku dengan nada lembut yang takut-takut.

"..." Ia sama sekali tak menjawabnya dan malah lebih kencang menangis. A—apakah aku melakukan kesalahan dalam perkataanku barusan?

"A—A... ma—maaf—"

"Tidak, kau tidak bersalah kok." Jawabnya tiba-tiba memotong kata-kataku. Hey! Ini pertama kalinya ia membalas perkataanku meski dengan sesenggukan sih.

"Akashi-san, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanyaku lagi. Lagi-lagi, sesenggukan itu malah lebih kuat lagi. Aku yang melihat itu mulai khawatir dan muncul ide dibenakku untuk mengambil sebotol air minum dari bekal yang kubawa untuk menenangkannya. Mungkin itu bisa berhasil?

Saat aku akan berdiri, ia tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tanganku. Aku yang tentunya kaget akan sentuhannya, dengan refleks langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Ja—jangan pergi..." katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau mengambil air minum untukmu untuk menenangkanmu."

"...Mengetahui kau yang tadi ingin mendengarkan permainan biolaku, sudah cukup membuatku tenang..."

"...?"

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa. Cukup temanilah aku disini sebentar saja..."

Syukurlah dia... tidak berakhir mengabaikanku seperti waktu itu?

.

.

.

_End or To Be Continued?_

* * *

**A/N: Hai minna... aku kembali dengan membawa fanfiksi XD hehe. rencananya sih, mau buat fanfiksi yang berkelanjutan gitu, tapi, ada yang mau dan nungguin gak? sampaikan di review ya minna... :3 bisa request juga kok enaknya jalur ceritanya mau di gimanain atau apalah itu terserah, akan aku tunggu :3**

**btw, ini genrenya masih romance aja XD (meski belum kelihatan atau malah gak kelihatan sama sekali). kalau ceritanya dilajutin, kemungkinan genrenya bakal ditambahin :3**

**hehehe... btw, ada yang mau kenal lebih deket sama aku gak? atau iseng-iseng PM-PMan gitu /plak/ kalau ada, PM aku ya... (aku hobi ngebales pesan masuk soalnya hahahaha -_-)**

**Oke... sampai bertemu lagi :3/**


	2. Chapter 1, Perjanjian

Setelah aku menemaninya disini, kurasa, tangisannya sudah mulai bisa ia kendalikan. Buktinya? Lihat saja sekarang. Dia tengah menatap lurus ke depan—entah apa yang ditatapnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Yang lebih kuperdulikan sekarang, akhirnya aku bisa sedikit berguna untuknya—untuk orang yang kusuka.

Dari sini, aku bisa melihatnya berpindah posisi lagi. Sekarang, ia menumpuhkan kedua siku tangannya pada masing-masing lututnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia buat sebagai sanggahan kepalanya yang sedang ia tundukkan ke bawah—membentuk pose berfikir. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirannya dan kenapa dia dari tadi tidak berucap lagi setelah menyuruhku untuk menemaninya disini?

Dari pada hanya keheningan yang terasa, lebih baik bukan jika aku memecahkannya? "Akashi-san sudah lebih baikan, ya?" pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali terucap sejak ia membuat jantungku hampir keluar dari tempatnya—kejadian disaat ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku tiba-tiba tadi. Siapa yang tidak suka jika orang yang kau sukai menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu? Aku berani taruhan jika semua orang pasti menyukainya, ya kan?

"Hm." Ia hanya meresponku dengan gumaman yang lemah hingga suara angin yang berhembus lewat cela-cela di jendela sana hampir bisa menyamarinya.

Aku menengok ke jendela sana, dedaunannya sudah banyak yang gugur di terpa angin. Warna kuning dari pohon-pohon juga sudah bisa terlihat. Aku sangat bersyukur di udara dingin seperti ini, aku masih bisa menghangatkan tubuhku dengan... berada di dekatnya. Itu sudah cukup membuat suhu tubuhku sedikit memanas.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sejujurnya, dari sorot matamu, aku masih bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu. Tapi... kenapa kau tidak mau bercerita? Aku siap mendengarkan apa keluhanmu. Asalkan kau bisa kembali ke dirimu yang dulu itu. Dirimu yang tidak terlihat rapuh seperti saat ini.

"Jika Akashi-san ingin curhat untuk saat ini, Akashi-san bisa curhat kok. Aku janji tidak akan berkata ke siapapun." Mungkin saja dengan ini ia mau memberitahuku sedikit tentang alasan kenapa tadi ia menangis.

Kulihat dia yang hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kirinya—enggan membuat kontak mata denganku yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Butuh waktu yang agak lama memang menunggunya untuk membalas perkataanku. "Aku akan bercerita kepadamu dengan satu syarat: simpan rahasia ini baik-baik. Jika tidak, kau akan aku—"

Kata-kata selanjutnya sangat sulit untuk kumengerti. Aku hanya bergidik ngeri saat kalimat itu dengan samar-samar, hampir tidak terdengar menyapa gendang telingaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Semua karakter KnB yang ada disini milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_Milikku hanya fic ini dan OCnya(?)_**

**_Si "Aku" milik kalian semua yang bersangkutan(?) XD_**

**_And... Happy reading! :3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Bisakah Kau Bermain Untukku?_

Sosok lelaki cilik itu terlihat sedang bermain biola dengan gigihnya. Di belakangnya, wanita berambut merah cantik senada dengan warna rambutnya, hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar alunan musik yang terus di mainkannya.

Ekspresi anak kecil itu serius sekali, seperti sedang menjiwai setiap gesekan yang ia lakukan terhadap biolanya itu. Disini, hanya tersisa meraka berdua—di tengah ruangan dengan berbagai macam alat musik menghias di sekelilingnya.

Meski berkali-kali anak itu berbuat kesalahan akan nada yang ia hasilkan, ia tetap saja tidak menyerah. Karena... rahasia dari semangatnya hanyalah satu: kehadiran ibunya di setiap perjuangan kerasnya berhasil membuat semangat lelaki itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya jika ia sedang seorang diri.

Karena anak laki-laki berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Seijuro Akashi adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya, pada akhirnya, ayahnya pun sangat mengandalkannya. Apapun yang Ayahnya mau, bocah kecil itu harus bisa melakukannya. Karena itu pula, ia hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan jatah bermain. Belajar, belajar dan belajar saja yang terus ia lakukan. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Hanya... menyimpannya dalam hati saja hingga perasaan tertekan itu semakin lama semakin menumpuk di pikirannya yang berakibat sifatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seharusnya, dia tidak pergi." Menghirup napas pelan, Akashi-san melihat biolanya yang tergelatak di sudut ruangan sana. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Ibuku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi... ia telah melanggar janjinya sendiri." Semakin lama, suaranya terdengar semakin pelan.

_Ibu, ya?_

_Aku jadi teringat sesuatu..._

"_Mama, lihatlah! Aku sedang menggambar apa?" tangan kecilku terangkat untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang barusan kugambar ini._

_Ibuku yang sedang memasak di kala itu, menengok kebelakang lalu melihat ke arah bawah untuk menemukan diriku yang sedang menggenggam selembar kertas. _"_Eh... Anakku gambaranmu bagus sekali!" tangannya yang lebih besar dariku, bergerak mengambil kertas yang ada di genggamanku ini._

_...Dia..._

"_Hentikan! Jangan menyakitinya! Dia perempuan yang masih kecil! Dia bisa mati!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, __i__buku mencoba menaikkan kepalaku yang sudah te__r__luka ke pangkuannya. saat itu... aku baru saja... dipukul oleh __a__yahku sendiri._

"_Ma—mama! Tolong..." meski suaraku mungkin tidak terdengar jelas kala itu, __i__buku tetap saja mendengarkan semua rintihanku_

_Ayah..._

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanya __i__buku setelah aku sadar._

_Namun, __aku __hanya diam tak menjawabnya._

"_Nak?" ulangnya._

_Kriek... pintu itu terbuka dan tiba-tiba aku berjingkat ketakutan __(meskipun dengan memaksakan diri tentunya) __sambil memeluk __i__buku yang duduk di pinggir kasur tempat tidur yang sedang kugunakan saat ini. Aku menangis dan berteriak keras, _"_Aku tidak ingin melihat __Papa lagi! Mama... aku takut!"_

"_Suamiku untuk sementara, bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"_

_Dan saat itu, aku bisa mendengar __i__bu dan __a__yahku berdebat di luar kamarku. Aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Karena, kepalaku ini sudah berdenyut-denyut sakit sembari darah terus turun dari dahiku._

_Sejak saat itu, aku benci __a__yahku._

_Tapi, bukan berarti aku membangkang semua perintah dan nasehatnya._

_Aku sebenarnya menyayanginya, tapi..._

"Aku tidak suka caranya saat ia memerintahku," Akashi-san berucap tiba-tiba ditengah pemikiranku yang bergulat dengan masa lalu. "Bahkan, ia beralasan sibuk saat hari pemakaman ibuku. Aku membencinya..." Setelah mendengarkan sedikit ceritanya, aku sekarang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ternyata... ia dan diriku ada kesamaan ya?

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Pintu kayu coklat besar itu terlihat terbuka perlahan sambil menimbulkan suara. Pandanganku yang tadinya mengarah ke sosok Akashi-san, berganti melihat ke sumber suara. Disana, sedikit demi-sedikit bisa terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut biru langit dengan pakaian casual muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah datarnya. Dia—"Selamat pagi Akashi-kun, oh ternyata juga ada kau disini rupanya."—adalah teman baikku yang selalu dengan senang hati belajar bermain piano denganku.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Akashi-san tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan. Tidak biasanya ia yang bertanya duluan, bukan aku.

"Tentu saja. Ia adalah orang yang pertama kali mau mengajariku bermain piano selain dengan guru yang sudah disediakan disini." Kuroko-kun menjawabnya dengan nada monoton seperti biasa. Aku tidak kaget dengan sikapnya yang selalu datar seperti itu karena kami sudah sering bertemu dan bercakap-cakap (saat les musik).

Keheningan di ruangan ini terasa setelah Kuroko-kun menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi-san. Namun, secepat mungkin keheningan itu tiba-tiba hilang sesaat Akashi-san berucap, "Jadi, kau juga pandai bermain piano?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"_Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau mengiringiku bermain biola disini besok._

_...Bagaimana?"_

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**A/N: Hai... bagian ini saya edit. Maaf kalo updatenya lama :'3**

**Btw, ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran? Karena saya tahu fic ini pasti ada kekurangannya :'3 **

**Oh iya, kalau ada yang mau request sama saran enaknya Akashinya di apain atau karakter GoMnya yang lain mau diapain(?) juga, jangan lupa bilang di kotak review juga ya :3 (mungkin nanti bisa kumunculin di depan XD)**

**Balesan review yang ada di prolog 1 (?) /ApaIni:**

**Silvia-KI chan: **selamat kamu adalah pe-review pertama! /IniNgapain/)

**Yuuki Hanami:** kamu selalu ngereview fic ku ya :') saya terhura(?)

**HoshiKirari: **PM-PMan kita banyak banget :') makasih udah nerima curhatanku(?) /Dihajar/

**Kurotori Rei: **Saya juga nggak tega ngebayangin dia nangis XD /LhahTapiYangBikinFicAkashiNangisIniSiapa(?) /Plek. Gapapalah sekali-kali menistakan Akashi :') /Dibunuh

**Chihaya Ayase Chihayafuru: **Iya, rencananya sih mau dilanjutin kalau sempet dan dapet respon XD

**Caramel JY: **Semangattt! XD makasih ya(?) /Terbang(?)/

**Dan terima kasih banyak untuk Chihaya Ayase Chihayafuru – HoshiKirari - Juvia Hanaka - Kurotori Rei - Lucia Michaelis – Replushy - Silvia-KI chan – kuroizayoi - 15 - Akasaka Riaka - odd18 - Caramel JY - dan masih banyak lagi / semuanya yang bersedia membaca fic ini. Karena berkat kalian, saya semangat nulis lagi meski banyak tugas yang menumpuk(?) :'3**

**Terakhir, makasih sudah membaca ya...**

**Berniat review / fav / follow? :3**


	3. Chapter 2, Kamu Siapa?

**_Fanfiksi dan OC disini milikku._**

**_Si 'Aku' milik para Reader(?) XD_**

**_Semua karakter KnB yang aku pakai disini milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

**_Covernya juga bukan milik saya :3_**

**.**

**.**

**And, happy reading! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bisakah Kau Bermain Untukku?_

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu di musim gugur.

Saat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kiri untuk melihat jam dinding, aku agak tersentak kaget saat jarum panjangnya hampir saja menunjuk ke angka dua belas! Segera saja aku menyibakkan selimutku ini kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi, aku mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di atas meja yang tak jauh dari sini. Lalu, melanjutkan perjalananku untuk memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup rapat-rapat pintunya.

Hari ini, ya? Aku harus mandi dengan cepat agar orang itu tidak menungguku terlalu lama. Akashi-san… kemarin ia menawariku bermain musik bersamanya. Aku langsung menyetujuinya karena aku ingin bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Siapa tahu semua usahaku selama ini akan membuahkan hasil, iya kan?

Aku sebaiknya berterima kasih kepada Kuroko-kun yang kemarin datang ke ruangan Akashi-san. Karena kedatangannya, Akashi-san jadi tahu bahwa aku ini pandai bermain piano. Hm… bukan pandai-pandai juga sih. Maksudku, permainan pianoku ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung berlari kecil menuju lemari pakaianku. Sembari memilih-milih pakaian mana yang sebaiknya kukenakan hari ini, pikiranku juga melayang-layang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ayahku tidak mengetahui bahwa aku akan keluar dari rumah ini untuk mendatangi les musik.

Karena jika dia tahu, bisa-bisa ia datang menjemputku lalu menarikku secara paksa untuk segera meninggalkan gedung yang kucintai itu. Gedung yang mengukir semua kenangan di hatiku sebagai penghapus kesedihanku saat aku berada di rumah.

Setelah siap dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang sesiku, dan rok hitam selutut, aku mengambil tas kecil di atas ranjangku dan menyelempangkannya di pundakku. Lalu, aku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kamar yang tertutup kemudian membukanya perlahan—berusaha mengintip apakah ayahku sedang berada di rumah atau tidak.

Dan ternyata… dari sini, aku dapat melihat sosok ayahku berada disana… di ruang tamu sedang menonton televisi sambil meminum secangkir kopi. Aku benar-benar takut untuk keluar dengan penampilan yang seperti ini. Pasti ia akan bertanya, "Mau pergi kemana menggunakan pakaian sebagus itu?"

Aku yang ketakutan segera menutup pintu ini perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengalihkan fokusnya dari televisi. Kemudian, aku membalikkan badan dan bersandar di belakang pintu sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan pasrah.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku tidak mungkin mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi les musik hari ini. Akashi-san pasti akan menungguku. Kita baru saja ada sedikit perkembangan dalam hubungan pertemanan ini. Tidak mungkin kan aku tiba-tiba membuatnya kecewa? Padahal, kemarin dia sudah bersedih. Aku tidak ingin jika ia bertambah bersedih lagi seandainya aku melanggar janjiku hari ini.

Menghela napas pelan, sorot mataku tiba-tiba mengarah ke arah jendela yang sedang terbuka. Sesuatu yang cemerlang dengan sekejab melintas di benakku. Aku punya ide!

Senyumku berkembang saat aku mengunci kamarku agar ayahku tidak akan bisa masuk ke ruangan ini. Lalu, aku menaruh beberapa guling di atas kasur dan menutupinya dengan selimut. Sehingga, ayahku akan mengira jika ada diriku di balik selimut tebal ini. Itu kulakukan untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau ayahku yang tidak bisa membuka pintu kamarku itu kemudian beralih mengintip lewat jendela ini—untuk mengetahui apakah aku ada di dalam kamar atau tidak—ia mungkin akan langsung berfikir bahwa aku sedang tertidur di atas kasurku. Sehingga aku aman!

Aku memanjat jendela yang terbuka. Kakiku dengan perlahan kukeluarkan lewat jendela secara bergantian. Setelah diriku benar-benar terduduk di jendela menghadap keluar kamar, aku berusaha untuk turun dengan sangat hati-hati.

Setelah bisa menginjakkan kaki di halaman belakang rumahku, aku mengelus-elus dadaku sambil bernapas lega. Lalu, aku segera berlari menuju gedung tempat les musikku berada. Semoga saja ayahku tidak tahu bahwa aku pergi hari ini.

Oh iya, aku belum bercerita ya? Bahwa, les musikku baru-baru ini mengadakan tambahan waktu latihan di hari-hari tertentu. Seperti hari Minggu ini contohnya. Katanya sih, saat musim dingin nanti, ada pementasan yang mengharuskan setiap anggota di les musikku untuk tampil. Aku sungguh tidak sabar! Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya aku tampil. Tapi, penampilan di musim dingin yang akan datang kelihatannya akan berbeda dari biasanya! Saat pementasan tahun-tahun yang lalu, aku berharap bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Akashi-san. Tapi, aku sadar saat itu semua hanyalah angan belaka yang tidak kuketahui kapan akan terwujudnya. Berbeda dengan sekarang, aku dan Akashi-san sudah… begitulah. Itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan penampilan di musim dingin mendatang suasananya mungkin akan berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya…

Aku berjalan di trotoar ini dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menghindar dari orang-orang yang berada di depan jalurku. Dan berkali-kali pula aku sedikit menabrak lengan mereka sembari sedikit bergumam, "Maaf."

Kemudian…

_BRUK_.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan diriku sudah terpental jatuh terduduk di atas trotoar.

"Eh, maafkan aku-ssu…" detik berikutnya, aku mendongakkan wajahku hanya untuk menemukan… sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan topi hitam yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah bersalah sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke depan wajahku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata, _"Ada apa dengan orang ini kenapa orang ini bersikap baik terhadapku? Padahal aku yang salah karena berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan kurang hati-hati, tapi kenapa dia yang malah minta maaf duluan?"_

Saat aku menyadari bahwa orang yang kutabrak adalah seorang lelaki, aku mengira aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan olehnya. Aku sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menerima semua cercaan darinya. Namun ternyata, dugaanku salah... Ia yang malah dengan ekspresi wajah terlihat tulus menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantuku.

"Hei, jangan melamun terus-ssu. Ini jalanan umum. Jika kau hanya duduk di sana terus sambil bengong, bisa-bisa pengguna jalan yang lainnya akan memarahimu."

Oh iya, benar juga ya. Dari tadi aku hanya bengong menatap uluran tangannya terus menerus.

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan besarnya tiba-tiba menangkap tanganku dan menariknya ke atas agar aku tidak terus-terusan duduk di trotoar ini.

Badanku yang masih sakit karena terjatuh barusan, berhasil ditariknya ke atas hingga aku telah berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. Tapi… hal buruk terjadi.

Aku hampir saja jatuh ke depan. Namun, dia menghalangiku sehingga aku tidak jadi jatuh. Aku malah menubruk badan besarnya yang berada di depanku itu karena kakiku masih belum siap untuk berdiri tegap saat ia menarikku.

Wajahku yang terbenam di dada bidang yang terbungkus oleh _sweater_ hangat yang sedang dikenakannya, dengan cepat aku mencoba untuk menarik diriku seraya membenarkan posisi berdiriku.

Entahlah, aku merasakan wajah hingga telingaku terasa panas mendadak.

"…"

"Ma—maafkan aku!" Aku menundukkan kepalaku menahan malu. Aku tidak ingin membuat kontak mata dengannya karena… aku tidak ingin bertambah malu lagi setelah ia melihat ekspresiku.

Sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan rokku sendiri yang kotor sehabis jatuh, lalu membenarkan bajuku yang sedikit berantakan, aku berkata, "Maafkan aku sekali lagi." Ucapku sekali lagi dilanjutkan dengan membungkuk sopan.

Hening sesaat. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar sini. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang mereka pikirkan tadi saat aku terjatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok-ssu." Jawabnya enteng. Kepalaku sedikit terangkat untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan, aku dapat melihatnya jika ia tengah menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Eh, wajahmu memerah-ssu. Hahahaha." Tiba-tiba, tawaan renyah keluar dari bibirnya. Akibat perkataan terakhirnya, wajahku semakin terasa panas sekarang. Bisa-bisanya ia mengejekku sambil tertawa seperti itu?

Oh iya! I—Ini sudah pukul berapa ya?!

Segera saja kuangkat pergelangan tangan kiriku untuk melihat jam tangan yang berada disana.

Saat aku mendapati jarum jam panjang itu menunjuk ke arah angka dua belas tepat, hatiku terasa langsung berhenti seketika. A—Akashi-san… a—aku akan terlambat!

"Aku permisi dulu," ucapku tiba-tiba seraya mengangkat kakiku untuk segera kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu dulu! sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu-ssu…" ia menghentikan langkahku dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang—menatapnya lagi.

Apa yang ia katakan tadi? Mengenalku?

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Kau seperti salah seorang teman masa kecilku di kota ini saat aku masih kecil sebelum aku pindah ke luar negeri dulu-ssu…" iris mata emasnya, menatap wajahku dengan lekat—seakan mengunci pandanganku untuk terus menatapnya. Genggaman tangannya tak sedikitpun merenggang. Membuat diriku ini dengan susah payah menariknya tapi hanya sia-sia saja. Baiklah, aku tahu jika aku memang lemah. Kekuatanku memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Apalagi jika aku berhadapan dengan laki-laki sepertinya. Apa karena alasan itu aku jadi pasrah saat ayah menyiksaku?

Perlahan, aku membuka mulutku untuk bersuara "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi, tolong biarkan aku pergi." Kataku.

Namun tetap saja, ia sepertinya tidak mengizinkan aku pergi saat ini. Ketika aku mencoba menarik tanganku sekali lagi, genggamannya malah terasa lebih kuat.

_"Aku tidak sala__h__kan-ssu? Kau adalah—"_

Ia menyebut namaku.

_"—Teman masa kecilku yang hobi sekali bermain musik! Iya kan-ssu? Katakan jika kau memang benar-benar orang itu! Orang yang sudah kurindukan selama ini! Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi-ssu!"_

Aku yang dengan sabar mendengar rentetan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu, hanya bisa tercengang. Ia mengaku, bahwa aku ini adalah teman masa kecilnya. Ia juga menceritakan sedikit tentang diriku di masa lalu yang dia ketahui. Dan semua ceritanya tentangku… benar adanya. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui sebagian kisahku di masa lalu sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya bahkan aku juga masih menganggapnya orang asing saat ini?

Sebenarnya, siapa orang yang ada di hadapanku ini?

.

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu setelah adegan rengekan manja darinya tadi yang membuat pertahanankupun runtuh. Alhasil, aku menuruti keinginannya untuk mengajakku makan bersama di depan sebuah… toko roti?

Tidak apa-apa kan, jika aku memberikan waktu sebentar untuknya karena dia terlihat ingin sekali berbicara denganku?

Aku mendengarkan semua lanjutan ceritanya tentang diriku dengan seksama. Aku agak tertegun saat ia juga mengetahui dimana letak rumahku, apa makanan favoritku, hingga, apa hal yang kutakuti atau bisa juga disebut phobiaku di dunia ini—termasuk laki-laki.

"Jadi, namamu Kise-san ya?" tanyaku sambil menusuk kue yang ada di hadapanku dengan garpu.

"Kau sama sekali tak mengenalku ya-ssu?" ia bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih. Aku agak terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal itu di hadapan orang sepertiku ini—yang terlihat lebih sering menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki—dengan pengecualian tentunya.

Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan sembari memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulutku lalu mengunyahnya. Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan enak seperti ini semenjak ayahku di pecat dari kantornya…

Kurasakan bibirku agak tertarik ke atas saat aku mengetahui bahwa kue yang kumakan ini berisi sesuatu yang kusuka. Tadi, sesaat aku sudah duduk di kursi ini, Kise-san minta izin kepadaku untuk pergi memesan dua kue di toko kue yang ada di dekat kami untuk kami berdua.

Bibirnya yang tadi agak ia cemberutkan beberapa senti, kini tiba-tiba kembali seperti semula. Ia tersenyum saat melihatku seraya berkata, "Wajahmu kembali memerah-ssu… dari dulu wajahmu memang mudah sekali memerah ya-ssu. Aku jadi ingat masa lalu. Masa sih kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku? Jahatnya…" ia mengatakannya dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak membuatku tersinggung. Ia hanya bercanda, aku bisa mengetahuinya lewat ekspresi dan nada bicaranya.

Aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Meskipun ia orang asing bagiku, tapi kenapa dia berakting seperti teman dekat bagiku ya? Apa dia berlaku seperti ini juga pada orang lain selain diriku?

"Oh iya, maafkan aku yang telah mencegahmu pergi untuk sekedar ngobrol disini denganmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya—" ia membuatku menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya untuk beberapa saat.

Namun, ia malah mengganti topiknya dengan yang lain, "Oh! Sepertinya aku akan terlambat untuk pemotretan! Maafkan aku ya-ssu… sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu." Dengan secepat kilat, ia sudah berdiri dan bersiap membawa barang bawaannya seperti topi yang tadi ia geletakkan di atas meja.

Aku hanya mengangguk saat ia berulang kali meminta maaf kepadaku karena dia tidak bisa menemaniku terlalu lama disini. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ia akan meninggalkanku.

Sebelum ia berbalik untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhiku, ia sempat bertanya kepadaku alasan mengapa aku terlihat terburu-buru hingga berujung menabraknya yang sedang berdiri di pinggir trotoar tadi. Akupun menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa aku sedang ada janji dengan seseorang di sebuah gedung tempatku latihan les musik. Ia hanya membalas semua ucapanku dengan satu kata, "Oh, begitu ya-ssu…" yang pelan.

Lalu, aku dapat melihat punggungnya yang tegap itu semakin lama semakin menjauhiku hingga… sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi di hadapanku.

.

.

.

Aku berlari terburu-buru melewati lorong putih disini. Sesekali mengelap keringat yang berkesempatan meluncur dari pelipisku. Aku memiliki firasat jika hal buruk itu akan terjadi. Hal buruk dimana Akashi-san akan marah kepadaku ketika mengetahui aku terlambat datang sesuai janji. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Akashi-san saat aku sudah berada di ruangannya—di hadapannya tepatnya.

Aku tidak tahu. Apakah ia akan memarahiku, membenciku, menjauhiku, lalu dia akan terlihat amat sangat jauh jika aku ingin mendekatinya ataukah dia hanya akan memaklumiku setelah aku menjelaskan semua alasan yang menyebabkan aku datang terlambat seperti hari ini?

_Aku harap._

_Tapi yang kutahu, tidak semuanya akan berjalan mulus seperti yang kuharapkan_.

Sesampainya di depan pintu besar berwarna coklat yang berukiran indah ini, aku agak takut-takut untuk sekedar mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh kenop pintunya. Berulang kali, tanganku yang tadinya hampir saja menyentuh kenop itu, langsung saja kutarik kembali—aku ragu untuk membuka pintunya.

Tapi… jika aku hanya terus berdiam diri disini, dia akan terus menungguku di dalam. Jadi… apapun jawabannya nanti, aku harus segera membuka pintu ini.

Mengangkat tanganku perlahan lagi, kali ini, aku telah menyentuh kenop pintunya. Dan… pintu ini kubuka secara perlahan.

…

"Akashi-san?" sambil mengintip ke dalam, aku memanggil namanya. Sorot mataku berkeliling ke segala sudut di ruangan itu. Namun, aku tidak bisa menemukan sosoknya.

"Akashi-san, kau ada dimana?" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dan yakin bahwa Akashi-san memang sedang tidak ada di ruangannya, jadi, kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu menuju ke ruanganku sendiri.

Saat aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku mundur, aku merasakan sesuatu terinjak di bawah kakiku. Aku lekas berbalik ke belakang

dan…

Kepalaku langsung menubruk sesuatu.

Hangat. Itulah yang wajahku rasakan saat menabraknya. Lebih tepatnya, lagi-lagi kepalaku menubruk pakaian yang tengah dikenakan seseorang. Aku rasa, hari ini cocok kujuluki "hari Menubruk Seseorang" untukku ya?

Dengan cepat, aku mengambil satu langkah ke belakang dan sedikit mengarahkan wajahku ke atas untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang barusan kutabrak dan kuinjak kakinya tadi.

Dan aku… hanya bisa terdiam disini saat menyadari siapa orang itu.

Akashi-san.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang… bisa dibilang... menusuk? Aku tidak tahu… ini semua adalah salahku… aku yang menyebabkan ia kembali berekspresi menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Akashi-san, maaf aku terlambat!" kataku seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam. Namun… hanya hembusan angin pelanlah yang kurasakan menerbangkan helaian-helaian poniku saat ia hanya berlalu melewatiku—melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan di belakangku ini.

Apa dia marah?

Kelihatannya sih, iya. Itu terlihat jelas saat dia melirikku barusan. Aku memang bersalah! Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum masalah ini tambah lebih rumit. Maafkan aku Akashi-san. Aku terlambat datang ke les musik itu karena keteledoranku sendiri.

Aku mengikutinya yang masuk ke dalam. Berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya yang lebih lebar_—_namun aku tetap tertinggal di belakang. Ia mengambil biolanya yang ada di tengah ruangan, lalu berbalik ke hadapanku seraya berkata, "Cepat duduk di depan piano itu."

.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

**A/N: Hai hai hai, aku kembali lagi…. /IniNgapain/ Yah, seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, chap ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya ya… X'D gomen-gomen, chap yang lalu terlalu pendek karena waktu nulis chap yang lalu, aku lagi berada di acara keluarga(?). aku ngetiknya sembunyi-sembunyi nyari waktu dan kondisi(?) yang tepat haha X'D**

**Di chap ini, agak ada Kise x readernya ya? .-. Itu buat bonus ajalah(?)**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk: Ameru Sawada - HoshiKirari - Juvia Hanaka - Kurotori Rei - Lucia Michaelis - Midorima Fuyuuka - Replushy - Silvia-KI chan - Yuuki Hanami - kuroizayoi - 15 - yuad - Akasaka Riaka - Caramel JY - odd18 - reina-tsu27 - ricchan's matahari**

**dan semuanya yang sudah bersedia membaca, mereview, fav, follow fic ini :'3**

**Kalau mau tanya-tanya, request, kritik, saran dan sebagainya(?), jangan sungkan-sungkan menuliskannya di kotak review ya! XD****/KokKelihatanMaksa/**

**Oh ya, ****yang mau PM-PMan, jangan sungkan-sungkan sama saya (?) /SayaHobinyaNgebalesPM /Plak /KurangKerjaan?YaMemang**

**Dan, s****ampai jumpa! :3**

**Terakhir, berniat follow / fav / review? :3 Arigatou minna~ XD**


	4. Chapter 3, Maaf Karena Aku Melanggarnya

Di sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong gedung tempatku biasa bermain les musik, disinilah sekarang kami berada. Aku dan Akashi-san sekarang berada di satu ruangan yang sama—berdua. Aku hanya diam sambil menunduk ke bawah melihat tuts-tuts piano itu dan enggan untuk menyentuhya. Bagaimana tidak? pikiranku masih melayang-layang memikirkan Akashi-san yang terlihat marah kepadaku dan juga… aku mulai takut untuk berbicara dengannya lagi.

Ayolah! Kenapa diriku ini takut untuk mengajaknya bicara lagi setelah aku melihat ekspresinya dengan sekilas tadi—wajah itu kembali dingin. Apa aku harus menyerah saja ya? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Karena, aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini. Awalnya, kukira ia tidak akan semarah ini. Aku sungguh bodoh karena menyepelekan sesuatu. Bukan berarti karena dia sudah mulai menganggapku dan mengajakku bermain musik bersama, aku mulai lengah dan menyepelekan hal kecil seperti ini.

Jadi, apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang? Minta maaf kepadanya sekali lagi dengan segala kekuatan yang masih tersisa atau hanya diam saja disini menungu waktu yang akan menjawabnya?

Sepertinya… aku akan memilih opsi yang pertama—karena aku bukan tipe orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Ini semua adalah salahku, jadi aku yang harus mempertanggung jawabkannya.

Akhirnya, kuputuskan diriku ini untuk segera beranjak dari bangku yang sedang kududuki sekarang, lalu aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Berhadapan dengan orang yang sedang mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

Dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku dapat melihat dirinya tengah berdiri tak jauh dariku—mungkin jarak yang memisahkan kita sekitar dua meter, dan juga ia terlihat tengah bersiap memainkan biola yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Akashi-san, kumohon… maafkan aku. Aku ti-tidak bermaksud un-untuk—" aku menghentikan kalimatku sebentar untuk menghirup napas agar suaraku tidak terdengar seperti seorang yang ketakutan. Tapi, tetap saja begitulah kedengarannya, "—membuatmu marah, Akashi-san. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Di jalan tadi, aku bertemu dengan seseorang dan orang itu mengajakku untuk ngobrol sebentar. Aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Karena, sepertinya orang itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting terhadapku. Bukan orang sopan namanya jika aku langsung kabur darinya. Sebelumnya, aku juga sudah bilang kepada orang itu jika aku sedang buru-buru. Tetapi, ia tetap memaksaku."

Auranya tiba-tiba semakin menggelap. Ia sama sekali tidak menatapku lagi setelah fokusnya beralih ke biola yang sedang ia pegang. Auranya saat ini sungguh menggangguku. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, ini adalah… aura yang dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak kusukai—karena, aura itu mengganggu dan memaksaku agar menjaga jarak darinya. Maksudku, aku harus menjaga jarak darinya ketika auranya sedang menggelap karena entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk untuk hal ini. Menundukkan kepala ke bawah sekali lagi, kali ini, ternyata lantai putih di bawah kakiku ini lebih menarik perhatianku daripada untuk menatapnya.

Lalu, apa reaksinya setelah mendengar ucapanku barusan?

Ia hanya diam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Namun, tidak kusangka perlahan terdengar alunan pelan biola yang tak jauh dariku. Dia… memulai permainan musiknya tanpa diriku—yang terlihat bodoh berdiam diri di tempat ini menunggu jawaban darinya.

Suara dari biola yang tengah ia mainkan itu terdengar menyeramkan sekaligus… menyedihkan? Entah, mana yang benar. Sambil menunggu jawabannya, aku mendengarkan dirinya yang tengah bermain biola—seperti kebiasaanku di setiap kesempatan saat aku hadir dalam les musik. Tapi, ingat, kali ini sudah berbeda. Kali ini, aku mendengarkannya bermain biola dengan langsung menampakkan diri di hadapannya dan tidak bersembunyi di belakang dinding seperti dulu. Seperti biasa juga, permainannya sangatlah mengagumkan; tidak ada yang berbeda dari permainannya sebelumnya. Perbedaannya hanyalah, permainannya semakin bagus saja.

.

.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu begitu saja dan hanya suara gesekan biola yang diperbolehkan mengisi ruangan ini. Tapi… tiba-tiba aku tidak mendengar suara alunan musik dari biola yang sedang ia pegang, suara itu berganti menjadi suara langkahan kaki yang suaranya yang semakin lama semakin mengeras karena mendekat. Aku—yang tetap setia menunduk melihat ke bawah lantai—tiba-tiba menemukan sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna hitam muncul tak jauh dari sepatuku—yang sebelumnya, sepasang sepatu kulit itu tidak ada—sekaligus suara langkahan kaki itu juga ikut berhenti. Dengan bayangan abu-abu yang kini melingkupi tubuhku karena cahaya dari jendela sana diblokir seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depanku, aku bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dari lantai putih ini meski hanya samar-samar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa telingaku. Terasa seperti… hembusan napas? Lalu, aku bisa mendengar seseorang berkata dengan suara bariton pelan, "Ingatlah perkataanku ini. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang datang terlambat karena itu tidak disiplin. Jika seandainya kau adalah teman setim basketku seperti Daiki, aku akan menghukummu berkali-kali lipat. Dengar?"

Aku hanya diam membeku disini. Menunggu ia menjauh dariku membuat semua otot-ototku seakan berhenti bergerak. Lebih tepatnya, meskipun telah kupaksa untuk bergerak, ototku enggan untuk melakukannya.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat horor itu, ia berjalan menjauhiku. Kakiku langsung lemas seketika. Aku ingin terjatuh ke lantai saja. Tetapi… itu terlihat berlebihan bukan?

Beberapa menit setelahnya, aku mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. Itu adalah suara Kuroko-kun. Ia berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang berdiri mematung disini dengan setianya. Aku menolehkan wajahku kebelakang dan melihat wajah Kuroko-kun yang memperlihatkan ekspresi cemasnya tak jauh dari sana.

Ia bergegas ke arahku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya setelah berada di dekatku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan yang seolah berkata jika aku tidak melakukan apa-apa disini. Padahal sebenarnya, rencananya sih aku akan bermain musik bersama Akashi-san. Tapi nyatanya, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hingga sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki banyak pikiran." Kuroko-kun menempelkan punggung tangannya di atas dahiku. "Tidak panas. Tetapi wajahmu memerah."

Aku mulai khawatir jika rahasiaku tentang menyukai Akashi-san terbongkar olehnya. Karena itu, aku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kuroko-kun kenapa kemari? Apa Kuroko-kun tidak latihan?" tanyaku.

Lalu, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahku seraya menjawab, "Sensei mencarimu. Beliau bertanya kepadaku apa kau sedang absen atau tidak. Dan aku baru ingat jika kemarin kau dan Akashi-kun akan latihan musik bersama di ruangannya hari ini. Jadi, aku mencarimu kemari."

"Oh iya, saat aku berjalan ke arah ruangan Akashi-kun, aku sempat berpapasan dengannya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang marah. Karena itulah aku bertanya kepadamu apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mencoba menyugingkan senyumku ke arahnya walau mungkin terlihat memaksa, "Kuroko-kun tidak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

.

Saat kami berjalan di lorong berdua dalam keadaan diam karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan berlatar suara alat-alat musik yang sedang dimainkan, Kuroko-kun tiba-tiba berucap pelan, "Hei."

Refleks aku menoleh ke arahnya seraya berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Dulu kau pernah berkata kepadaku jika kau phobia dengan laki-laki. Apa kau masih memiliki phobia itu?" tanyanya.

"Uhm…" aku melihat ke arah langit-langit untuk berfikir sebentar.

"Jika kau phobia dengan laki-laki, kau tidak seharusnya sekarang berjalan dan berbicara kepadaku. Bahkan, kau seharusnya bukan teman dekatku karena kau takut dengan laki-laki, ya kan?"

_._

_._

_._

**=o0o=**

**.**

**Semua karakter / tokoh dari KnB yang aku pakai disini bukan milikku (yaiyalah. Kalo milikku, alur cerita di manga dan animenya pasti udah aku ubah /hah? XD)**

**Kepemilikanku hanya pada OC, fic ini beserta alur ceritanya.**

**.**

**Warn: POV yang berubah (tapi lebih sering pakai first POV / OC's POV. Third POV / sudut pandang ketiga cuma dipakai sebagai penjelas kejadian yang tidak di alami si reader/OCnya saja); typo(s).**

**.**

**Kayaknya pairingnya bakalan nambah jadi: Akashi X reader; lalu, Kise X reader; dan yang terakhir, Kuroko X reader deh /Ampun**

**Tapi, pairing utama disini tetep Akashi X reader ya wkwkw /NyemplungKeGot**

**.**

**And, happy reading! :)**

**.**

**=o0o=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Kuroko-kun. Setelah lama tidak pernah berbicara dengan lelaki lain selain ayahku, tiba-tiba saja, datang seorang pemuda berambut biru langit yang sangat sopan sekali di hadapanku.

Ia yang baru saja datang dan mendaftar di tempat les ini, membungkuk sopan ke arahku sambil berkenalan denganku. Walau awalnya aku kaget karena ia tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku, tetapi saat itu aku bisa menutupi rasa kekagetanku dengan sangat baik. Karena memang aku orang yang jarang bicara dan tidak mudah untuk mengekspresikan sesuatu.

Pertama kali saat mengetahui bahwa ia adalah bagian dari teman se-les musikku, aku takut untuk sekedar mengajaknya berbicara. Selain karena dia laki-laki, dia juga terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Aku beranggapan bahwa ia selalu sibuk karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya sedang menganggur di tempat les. Yang kulihat selalu dia yang sedang membaca buku atau berlatih piano sendirian dari buku yang dibacanya.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu semua kebiasaannya di tempat les musik? Itu karena kami seruangan. Kami sama-sama menggunakan alat musik piano. Bedanya, dia adalah pemain piano pemula, tidak sepertiku.

Suatu hari saat mendekati acara perhelatan besar yang akan diadakan di pusat kota, sensei memintaku untuk mengajari Kuroko-kun bermain piano. Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi sensei berkata jika permainan pianoku sudah melebihinya dan aku bisa menurunkan kepandaianku bermain piano pada orang yang masih baru.

Baiklah. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika keputusanku untuk mau mengajarinya ternyata membuahkan hasil yang setimpal denganku.

Coba tebak? Aku jadi memiliki teman dekat laki-laki untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama aku tidak berbicara kepada mereka. Kebebasanku untuk bergaul dengan laki-laki terenggut setelah kejadian buruk itu menimpahku. Kejadian dimana bekas luka di dahiku ini terbentuk.

Ya. Ternyata, Kuroko-kun orangnya baik tidak seperti laki-laki yang biasanya kutemui. Ia berhasil sedikit menghapus ketakutanku akan laki-laki dan sedikit demi sedikit mengubah pemikiranku akan laki-laki bahwa tidak semua lelaki itu sama!

Syukurlah. Dan kau tahu? Karena hal itu juga akhirnya aku tidak takut menyukai atau mengagumi seorang lelaki. Pada akhirnya, mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit perasaan kepada seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang ternyata bernama Akashi di tempat lesku ini. Aku sekarang malah beranggapan bahwa, jika aku memiliki seorang lelaki seperti Akashi-san, orang seperti dia akan melindungiku dari kekejaman yang ditimbulkan oleh ayahku sendiri.

Namun sialnya, saat menghadiri acara musik selanjutnya dan ketika giliranku untuk bermain musik di atas panggung, Akashi-san selalu pulang lebih awal bersama seorang wanita paruh bayah yang terlihat mirip sepertinya dari segi fisik.

.

Aku juga belum pernah bercerita tentang perasaanku terhadap Akashi-san kepada Kuroko-kun. Tapi, saat itu, Kuroko-kun pernah memergokiku yang tengah berdiri di sebuah dinding sambil menempelkan salah satu telingaku ke permukaan dinding itu. Ia bertanya, "Kau sedang apa?" dan aku menjawab jika aku sedang mendengarkan permainan musik seseorang di balik dinding ini. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil berkata, "Hati-hati." Sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa maksud ucapannya yang menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati itu? .

.

.

.

Berjalan di pinggir trotoar dengan matahari yang bersinar terik di atasnya, kini, aku menjadi salah satu dari sekian ribu pejalan kaki di trotoar ini setelah aku pulang dari les musik. Kota ini sangat ramai walaupun sedang hari libur. Tapi ramainya bukan karena kendaraan, melainkan ramainya itu karena banyak pejalan kaki di jalanan! Aku menggenggam erat dua bungkus plastik di tanganku sambil menatap isinya dengan lekat. Beberapa ikat sayuran dan beberapa potong daging? Apa itu cukup untuk persediaan makananku hingga minggu depan? Sepertinya iya. Karena, aku hanya hidup berdua bersama ayahku.

Sebelum aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah, ada baiknya jika aku membeli bahan makanan untuk memasak di rumah. Ini juga sebagai alasan jika seandainya ayahku bertanya kepadaku aku habis dari mana saja, aku akan menjawab jika aku sedang pergi membeli bahan makanan dan mengalami kemacetan di jalan karena harus mengantri dengan orang lain yang membuatku menghabiskan waktu yang lama.

Aku berbelok memasuki jalan yang lebih kecil. Kemudian memasuki gang-gang yang lebih kecil lainya. Dan akhirnya, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rumahku dari sini.

Tapi, dahiku langsung berkerut saat sesuatu yang ganjil terparkir di depan rumahku. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam? Apakah itu si penagih hutang yang biasa mampir ke rumahku?! Tidakkk!

Aku langsung berlari cepat untuk sampai di halaman rumahku kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dengan napas yang tidak beraturan disertai keringat yang mengucur deras lewat pelipisku. Aku tidak ingin si penagih hutang itu mengambil barang-barang penting yang ada di rumahku, apalagi jika itu adalah barang peninggalan ibuku. tidak bisa kumaafkan mereka yang mengambil barang-barangku itu. Padahal, ayahkulah yang berhutang, lalu, kenapa aku yang menjadi korban? Ah… mungkin ayah meminjam uang untuk kehidupanku juga. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak rela jika mereka mengambil barangku!

Sorot mataku melihat ke segala sudut ruangan ini, namun, tidak ada yang kulihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Apa jangan-jangan ia beralih menyita barang lainnya di ruangan yang lain? Kakiku langsung berjalan terburu-buru ke ruang tamu, dan aku menemukan…

Dua orang laki-laki yang saling berhadapan tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Dua orang laki-laki itu langsung menoleh kepadaku sesaat aku muncul dari balik dinding ruang tamu.

"Dia sudah datang, Kise-kun." Kata ayahku kepada tamu di hadapannya.

Mataku langsung melebar sempurna saat mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang itu.

K—kise-san? Untuk apa orang asing yang kutemui di jalan yang sudah membuatku datang terlambat dan membuat Akashi-san marah sekarang ini datang ke rumahku?!

"Kau kaget akan kedatanganku ya-ssu? Aku tadi lupa bilang jika aku akan mampir ke rumahmu sebentar-ssu…"

.

.

Dan, beginilah aku berakhir. Sekarang, pemuda berambut pirang itu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Sepertinya ia mengajakku ke sebuah tempat yang tidak kukenal.

Aku penasaran. Untuk apa dia datang susah-susah ke rumahku lalu mengajakku pergi seperti ini?

"Kita mau kemana?" kepalaku terangkat untuk melihat wajahnya yang tengah terfokus pada jalan yang sedang kami lalui sambil tersenyum. Sekarang masih siang hari. Walaupun begitu, udaranya tidak sepanas seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu mengenang masa kecil kita dulu-ssu."

Eh? Masa kecil bersamanya? Apa aku memang pernah mengenalnya dulu?

"Aku percaya jika kau akan mengingatnya setelah ini." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri. Jalan yang kami lewati di sisi-sisinya terdapat pohon-pohon besar yang rindang. Pohon-pohon besar itu merontokkan dedaunan keringnya ke permukaan jalan. Menimbulkan efek seperti hujan daun. Aku selalu suka dengan suasana tenang seperti ini. Suasananya mengingatkanku dengan suasana saat ibuku masih bersama disisiku.

Kemudian, aku merasakan langkah Kise-san berhenti di depan sebuah lapangan bermain. Lapangan itu memiliki permainan kanak-kanak di tengahnya. Lalu, ada ring basket di ujung lapangan itu. Di sudut lapangan, terlihat ada sebuah pohon besar yang terpisah dengan pohon yang lainnya. Kise-san membawaku mendekat ke arah pohon itu lalu menyuruhku untuk duduk bersamanya di sana.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon besar itu sambil menatap langit biru di atas sana.

"Aku selalu merindukan waktu besamamu seperti di saat kita masih kecil." Ia membuka pembicaraan sambil memperhatikan awan yang berarakan di langit.

"Hei. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu." Kise-san menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku yang juga sedang menikmati pemandangan di sekitar kita.

"Tanya apa, Kise-san?"

"Jawab sejujurnya. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

Diam. Aku tidak berniat menjawabnya. Apa yang terjadi jika aku berkata kepadanya bahwa hingga sekarang aku masih tidak dapat mengingatnya? Aku takut ia akan merasa sangat kecewa.

Dan, apa pula jika aku menjawab kepadanya bahwa aku mengingatnya? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik setelahnya?

Baiklah. Maaf jika aku berbohong Kise-san. Aku akan mencoba menjawab, "Sepertinya, aku sudah mengingatmu."

Tiba-tiba saja, Kise-san berteriak senang sambil memelukku dengan erat. Hingga udara di tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat. "Ki—Kise-sa—n." Aku mencoba membebaskan tubuhku ini dari pelukan mautnya namun tidak bisa. Rasanya aku akan mati saja.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang saat ini tengah berjalan pelan di sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu besar, dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan. Ia melihat seorang lelaki seperti pernah dikenalnya. Orang itu terlihat seperti Kise Ryouta dan juga bersama—

Sorot matanya menajam saat ia baru menyadari di ujung sana, Ryouta bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam yang baru ia kenali lewat les musiknya. Gadis itu… orang pertama yang mau menemaninya di saat ia sedang bersedih setelah kehilangan Ibunya—orang yang paling setia menemaninya saat ia sedang bersedih. Ia beranggapan bahwa, gadis yang baru dikenalinya itu bagaikan penjelmaan Ibunya yang baru saja meninggal.

Buku yang sedang ia genggam sambil ia baca tadi, tiba-tiba sampulnya kusut seketika. Karena, pemuda bersurai merah ini meremasnya terlalu kuat.

Ia tidak percaya jika Kise Ryouta teman setim basketnya itu akan bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaan… cemburu?

.

.

.

_To be continued_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**A.N:**

**Chap 3 udah update! Yey! /IniNgapain XD**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update ini ya minna… *Bungkuk-Bungkuk***

**Sebenarnya, chap ini udah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, masih perlu diperbaiki buat ngebenerin kesalahan-kesalahan sama nambahin sesuatu yang masih kurang.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi, maaf karena buat kalian nunggu lama ya minna /EmangAdaYangNunggaYa? XD /AhSudahlah.**

**.**

**Btw, nanti malam aku mau nge-publish fic baru yang baru saja kubuat *smirk* /GakJanjiJugaSih.**

**Tapi, ficnya tentang pernikahan-pernikahan gitu._. /DiBanting**

**.**

**Oke, terima kasih untuk:**

**Alifiah383 - Ameru Sawada - Gemini Slacker - HoshiKirari - Juvia Hanaka - Kotori Shuu - Kurotori Rei - Lucia Michaelis - Midorima Fuyuuka - Replushy - Ryu-desu - Silvia-KI chan - Yuuki Hanami - hayatekyoko-chan - kuroizayoi - na-chan28 - nabilahhanin15 - odd18 - yuadz - Akasaka Riaka - Aragaki Kuga - Caramel JY - SongJoongki - eun88 - reina-tsu27 - ricchan's matahari**

**Dan semuanya yang sudah mau membaca, fav, follow, review fic ini ya.**

**Terus beri kritik / saran / masukan untuk fic ini ya :')**

**Juga, makasih sekali lagi semuanya!**

**.**

**Jaa nee di chap selanjutnya! *LoncatDariTebing**


	5. Chapter 4, Aku Menjualmu

Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat setelah ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat ini. Mungkinkah pemuda berambut pirang itulah yang menyebabkan gadis yang baru saja Akashi kenal ini terlambat menepati janjinya kala itu? Akashi tidak bisa membiarkan apa yang ia inginkan diambil oleh orang lain. Ia menginginkan gadis itu tidak datang terlambat. Tapi pada kenyataannya, gadis itu tidak menepati janjinya. Ia harus menang dalam segala hal. Termasuk… dalam hal ini.

Sampul buku yang telah kusut di dalam genggaman Akashi sekarang, ia sobek-sobek menjadi beberapa bagian dengan ganasnya untuk meluapkan emosinya. Gadis yang ia perhatikan saat ini… tadi sudah terlambat menepati janji dan sekarang? Ia tengah dipeluk mesra oleh teman setim basketnya. Ryouta sialan, pikirnya.

Akashi tetap berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri dua manusia di bawah pohon besar itu. Karena kedua manusia yang diperhatikannya saat ini tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sehingga, mereka tidak menyadari jika sekarang ada seorang Akashi di dekat mereka.

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil terus memperhatikan mereka hingga Kise yang sedang berteriak-teriak senang sambil menutup matanya—mencurahkan perasaan bahagianya saat ini kepada gadis itu—akhirnya dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya karena ia mulai merasakan aura yang ganjal.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Kise menyadari seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya—itu adalah Akashi Seijuro, kapten di tim basket yang baru saja dimasukinya.

"Akashicchi? Wah… kita bertemu lagi! Apa kabar!" Kise menyapa Akashi dengan riangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peka perasaan pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya saat ini.

Akashi hanya membalas sapaan teman setim basketnya dengan diam sambil terus menatapnya dengan angkuh.

"Heeeee, ada apa, Akashicchi? Apa Akashicchi sedang marah? Kok tatapannya begitu sih?" Bodoh. Kise Ryouta bodoh. Apa hingga saat ini ia tidak menyadari tatapan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini?

Sedangkan gadis itu—yang baru saja terbebas dari pelukan maut Kise—hanya bisa bernapas lega dan alhasil, ia merasa tubuhnya seperti sedikit sakit karena sang model ceria itu tadi memeluknya terlalu kuat.

Akhirnya, aku bebas juga, pikir gadis itu sambil memejamkan mata lega. Namun, kelegaannya itu tiba-tiba pecah saat seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia—gadis itu maksudnya, segera saja berdiri sesaat sebuah tangan menariknya ke atas dan mengajaknya untuk berlari ke suatu tempat.

Saat ia menatap ke depan, ia baru menyadari jika orang yang menarik pergelangan tangannya adalah orang yang tadi pagi marah kepadanya—ia adalah Akashi Seijuro.

Panas menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya, ia bisa merasakan jari-jari Akashi yang bertautan dengan jemarinya yang seakan mengunci dirinya terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia dituntun oleh pemuda itu ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang asing baginya, tapi masih berada di kawasan pepohonan disini. Sedangkan keberadaan Kise, ia tidak tahu sekarang ada dimana.

.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, gadis itu membungkuk kelelahan. Di pelipisnya, saat ini bercucuran keringat. Akashi yang mengetahui hal ini, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya lalu menyodorkan sebuah _wrist band _ke arah gadis itu agar ia membersihkan keringat yang mengucur dari tubuhnya dengan benda itu.

Gadis itu hanya menatap dalam diam benda yang sedang disodorkan oleh Akashi. Karena tak bergeming sedikitpun, Akashipun terpaksa memerintahkan gadis itu untuk menerima pemberiannya.

.

.

Akashi-san menyodoriku sebuah benda yang akupun tidak tahu apa fungsi benda itu. Setelah ia memaksaku untuk menerimanya, akhirnya, saat ini aku sedang menggenggam benda itu di tanganku. Aku menebak-nebak apa fungsi benda ini. Karena, memang aku tidak pernah memiliki benda ini. Kurasakan benda ini terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan pembuatan handuk. Jadi, mungkin Akashi-san memberiku ini agar aku mengelap keringatku?

Sikapnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sikapnya yang tadi pagi. Aku terkadang dibuat bingung dengan jalan pikirnya. Ia bisa bersikap baik dan tiba-tiba, bisa langsung berubah menjadi dingin kepadaku. Sifatnya ini seperti bertolak belakang.

Kemudian, aku mengangkat tanganku ke sekitar pelipisku untuk membersihkan keringat yang menempel disana. Memang, keringatku banyak tersisa di sekitar pelipis. Lalu, tanganku mengusap ke bawah leherku dengan _wrist band _pemberian Akashi-san.

.

.

Sambil menunggu gadis itu membersihkan keringatnya sendiri dengan _wrist band _milik Akashi, pemuda ini memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Gerak-geriknya lucu, pikirnya. Ia gadis yang tidak banyak bicara dan juga sopan. Tapi, saat Akashi lebih memperhatikan wajah imut gadis itu, ia baru menyadari jika ada sebuah goresan yang terlihat seperti bekas luka samar-sama di dahi gadis itu. Ia ingin bertanya kepada gadis itu apakah benar itu bekas luka atau bukan, tapi, Akashi mengurungkan niatnya sesaat gadis itu berucap terima kasih sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan kepadanya.

"Jadi, orang itu yang membuatmu terlambat, huh?" Akashi berucap setelah gadis itu sudah mengembalikan _wrist band _miliknya. Setidaknya, tubuh gadis itu sudah agak mendingan dari keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

.

.

"Iya." Aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi-san sambil menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Rambut merahnya yang halus terlihat menari-nari karena ulah angin berhembus yang nakal. Matahari sekarang sedikit condong ke arah barat. Pertanda, sore hari akan tiba. Aku berfikir, apa ayahku tidak mencariku saat ini? Jika dipikir-pikir, ayahku tidak mungkin mencariku. Karena, tadi Kise-san sudah izin ke ayahku jika ia ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan. Namun pada kenyataannya sekarang, aku sudah tidak bersama Kise-san lagi. Melainkan dengan Akashi-san. Aku tidak tahu keberadaan si rambut pirang itu setelah Akashi-san menarikku dan aku hanya melihat saja ke depan tanpa mau melihat ke belakang. Aku sangat senang kali ini karena ternyata dia sudah tidak marah lagi padaku. Dan sekarang, aku bisa berbincang-bincang tanpa rasa cemas lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, jangan diulangi lagi kejadian yang seperti tadi pagi. Aku tidak suka menghabiskan waktuku dengan sia-sia karena menunggu orang lain. Jadi, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya?" ia bertanya kepadaku dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak menakutiku seperti tadi pagi.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, "Aku tidak akan membuat Akashi-san menunggu lagi! Aku janji!" kemudian, aku bisa melihat dirinya juga tengah sedikit tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku harap, waktu bisa berhenti untuk saat ini. Karena, aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktuku bersamanya. Aku ingin bisa lebih mengenal dirinya. Mengenal semua yang ada pada dirinya di balik sikap angkuhnya terhadapku saat pertama kali aku ingin mengajaknya berkenalan.

_Tap tap tap tap. _Lalu, terdengar suara langkahan kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Karena penasaran, Akashi-san langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku menuju sumber suara itu. Tiba-tiba, Akashi-san menarikku ke belakang tubuhnya. Hm, ada apa ini? Pikirku sambil berusaha mengintip dari balik sini untuk mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Jadi, sekarang, aku sedang berada di belakang punggung tegapnya.

Suara langkahan kaki terdengar berhenti tak jauh dari kami. Dan aku melihat, Kise-san sudah berada di hadapan Akashi-san sambil berusaha menstabilkan napasnya.

"Larimu cepat sekali, Akashicchi," ucap Kise-san. Kemudian, tangan itu beralih sibuk mengusap keringat yang akan jatuh dari wajahnya.

Dari belakang, aku menatap Kise-san dan Akashi-san secara bergantian. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menatap wajah Akashi-san dengan jelas, tapi aku masih bisa melihat sorot matanya dari samping. Tatapan yang ditunjukkan Akashi-san kepada pemuda bersurai pirang itu adalah tatapan ketidak sukaan. Aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya jika Kise-san mengenal Akashi-san. Itu dibuktikan saat Kise-san menyebut nama Akashi-san tadi.

"Ryouta," Akashi-san berucap. "Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu acaraku saat ini?" Akashi-san dengan ekspresi tenangnya walaupun sorot matanya berkata berbeda, memerintahkan Kise-san untuk pergi dari sini dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Kata-katanya itu… jujur… semakin membuatku suka terhadapnya. Ia bisa menahan emosinya dengan baik saat ini. Tapi, kenapa tatapan Akashi-san seperti membenci Kise-san?

Aku ingin berucap. Tapi… sepertinya situasi tidak membiarkanku untuk berucap. Karena sepertinya, mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka saat ini.

"Tapi, Akashicchi—"

"Sekarang."

"Aku masih rindu bertemu dengannya."

"Kau berani membantah?"

Kise-san menatapku dari kejauhan dengan sedih. Kelihatannya, ia benar-benar masih sangat ingin bersamaku. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa menonton dari sini. jika disuruh memilih, aku akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku bersama orang yang memang kusukai dari dulu—Akashi-san. Tapi, jika aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Kise-san juga tidak masalah. Karena dia memperlakukanku dengan baik selama ini.

"Kise-san…" Aku mencoba memanggilnya dari belakang sini. Mata Kise-san terlihat berkaca-kaca. Model yang tampan itu terlihat ingin menangis saja saat ini.

Tunggu… me—menangis?!

Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa melihat kepergian Kise-san yang semakin jauh sosoknya semakin samar-samar dan akhirnya tak terlihat dari jangkauan mataku.

Setelah kepergian Kise-san, Akashi-san menoleh kebelakang dan melihatku. Ia berkata, "Kita akan menyelesaikan perjanjian kita yang belum terselesaikan. Pada les musik Rabu depan, aku akan menunggumu di ruanganku."

Pada tiga hari yang akan datang, sepulangnya aku dari sekolah, aku akan langsung ke gedung les musikku dan menuju ke ruangan Akashi-san. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak membuatnya kecewa.

.

.

.

**xoOox**

.

**Semua karakter KnB disini bukan milik saya.**

.

**Saya hanya pemilik OC's, fic ini, beserta alur ceritanya.**

.

**Warn: AU!, Sudut pandang yang berubah-ubah (Lebih sering pakai OC's/Reader's POV), typo(s), dll.**

.

**And, happy reading!**

.

**xoOox**

.

.

_Ch 4, Aku Menjualmu_

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat yang lain…

_Triiiiingg tringgg. _Terdengar bunyi telepon di sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Di depan rumah itu masih terparkir sebuah mobil hitam mewah. Mobil siapa lagi jika bukan mobil si model yang tadi datang ke rumah ini. Lelaki yang terlihat berusia sekitar empat puluh lima tahun itu—walau begitu, ia masih terlihat seperti tiga puluh tahunan—berdiri dari sofa empuknya dan berjalan ke arah telepon yang sedang berdering.

Ia mengangkat ganggangnya dengan perlahan. Kemudian menempelkan ganggang telepon itu di telinganya.

"Halo? Disini keluarga—"

"**Tidak usah berlagak sopan di hadapanku! Hutangmu sudah menumpuk! Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus membayar semuanya!"**

Lelaki yang sedang menerima telpon ini menjauhkan teleponnya beberapa senti dari telinganya. "Apakah ini Pak Kise Rihito? Apa kabarnya, Pak! Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa—"

"**Aku tidak butuh basa-basimu. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah janji-janjimu dulu. Dulu kau berkata akan membayar hutangmu sebelum aku sekeluarga pulang dari luar negeri! Itu waktu yang lama tahu! Tapi sekarang, apa buktinya? Bahkan, kau belum menyicil sedikitpun!"**

Dia bergidik ngeri, memikirkan betapa teman masa lalunya ini tidak sebaik dulu. "Tapi Pak, saya masih belum punya uang yang cukup untuk membayar semuanya…"

"**Argh, aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya, kau harus melunasi hutangmu karena uang itu akan kuberikan untuk pendidikan anakku yang lebih tinggi. Walaupun ia sudah berpenghasilan sendiri, tetap saja aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuknya."**

Lidah lelaki yang sekarang tengah menggenggam telepon di tangannya itu kelu. Ia hanya bekerja _part time _di sebuah bar. Mana mungkin ia bisa membayar semua hutang-hutangnya di masa lalu itu sedangkan semua penghasilannya selalu pas-pasan dengan biaya hidup dirinya dan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu?

Namun, tiba-tiba, wajahnya kembali terlihat cerah saat sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Pak Rihito, apakah aku boleh membayar semua hutangku itu selain dengan uang?"

"**Hm…" **Seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon sana—yang dipanggil oleh lelaki ini dengan sebutan Pak Rihito—sepertinya sedang berfikir. "**Boleh saja. Asalkan harganya setimpal dengan seluruh hutangmu."**

Dia menyeringai, "Aku menawarkan anakku yang pintar itu. Selain pintar di sekolah dan hampir selalu mendapat peringkat satu, dia juga pintar bermain piano. Apa boleh? Karena aku tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi selain dirinya. Mungkin, dengan itu, anakku akan senang karena tidak harus hidup susah denganku. Dulu, kau pernah bilang jika ingin memiliki anak perempuan, kan? Bagaimana?"

Setelah mengajukan tawaran itu, lelaki ini tersenyum tipis saat mendengar persetujuan dari Pak Rihito—teman masa lalunya. Karena, jawaban dari Pak Rihito sesuai dengan kemauannya. Jika begini, hutang-hutangnya akan segera lunas. Dan dia, tidak usah repot-repot mengasuh anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Beberapa menit setelah percakapannya dengan Pak Rihito, Kise Ryouta baru kembali dari luar. Ia datang tidak dengan gadis itu membuat lelaki paruh baya yang ada di ruangan ini menanyakan tentang keberadaan anaknya. Namun, Kise hanya menjawab jika gadis itu masih berada di sana—masih ingin menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan disana, sedangkan Kise sendiri beralasan jika ia ada panggilan mendadak dari sebuah majalah untuk melakukan pemotretan sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap. Lebih baik aku mengantarkanmu." Akashi-san tiba-tiba memecah keheningan saat aku sedang memperhatikan seekor kelinci yang jauhnya sekitar tiga meter dariku. Kami masih berada di sekitar kawasan yang ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang dengan sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil di tengahnya. Ternyata, di sini ada beberapa kelinci yang berkeliaran.

Bukannya aku tidak mau Akashi-san yang mengantarkanku ke rumahku, tapi, aku khawatir ayahku melihatku pulang bersamanya. Kemudian, ayahku mungkin akan menghujani pertanyaan kepada Akashi-san. "Tidak usah Akashi-san. Terima kasih sudah mau menawariku. Tapi, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawabku.

Akashi-san menghela napas pelan, "Aku ingin mengetahui alamat rumahmu. Dan juga, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian saat hari sudah mulai gelap."

Dengan tatapannya yang seakan berkata jika aku akan baik-baik saja nantinya, akhirnya, aku mengizinkannya untuk mengantarkanku pulang ke rumahku.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah, aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Akashi-san dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Akashi-san kemudian pergi menjauh dari rumahku. Aku terus melihat pemuda berambut merah yang kusukai itu hingga ia berbelok ke sebuah gang yang berada di ujung sana untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Akashi-san baik sekali mau mengantarkanku dan dia juga berkata jika ia khawatir saat membayangkanku pulang sendirian ketika hari sudah mulai menggelap. Kemudian, aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang…" ucapku sesaat kakiku sudah menyentuh lantai rumah. Aku melihat ayahku sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran. Lalu, ia menatapku dari sana sambil melipat kertas koran itu.

"Satu minggu lagi, kau akan tinggal di rumah Pak Rihito." Tiba-tiba ayahku berucap.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat itu. Satu—minggu—lagi—kau—akan—tinggal—di—rumah—Pak Rihito. Ha? Pak Rihito? Siapa Pak Rihito itu?

"Kau pasti sudah lupa. Pak Rihito itu ayah dari pemuda yang mengunjungi rumah ini barusan—namanya Kise Ryouta, teman masa kecilmu itu loh. Pak Rihito beserta keluarganya baru saja kembali dari luar negeri beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Kenapa ayahku juga berkata jika Kise-san itu adalah teman masa kecilku? Sebenarnya, apa ada yang salah dengan memori di otakku ini? Kenapa aku masih belum ingat juga? Jika aku hilang ingatan, ayahku bahkan sama sekali tidak memberitahuku jika aku ini hilang ingatan!

Aku ingin bertanya saat ayahku tiba-tiba melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"_Pak Rihito memberikanmu waktu satu minggu sebelum kau akan berpisah dengan ayah—"_

_._

"—_Karena ayah telah menjualmu kepada keluarga Pak Kise Rihito. Dengan itu semua, hutang ayah bisa lunas. Ayah harap, kau bisa menerimanya. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan ayah."_

.

Ada apa dengan ayahku ini? Kenapa ayahku membuat keputusan gila? Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Kise!

Aku menolaknya karena bagiku, kata 'dijual' tidak cocok untukku. Aku bukan benda yang bisa dijual. Jika aku dijual, itu sama saja aku menjadi budak orang yang telah membeliku.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

.

* * *

.

**A.N:**

**Balasan untuk review di chap yang lalu:**

**-SyifaCute: Hehe, iya, makasih ya! XD**

**-Juvia Hanaka: Makasih! Ini sudah dilanjut XD**

**-Gemini Slacker: Makasih udah mau memberitahukan jelas atau tidaknya cerita ini(?). Btw, iya Akashi sungguh kejam :v tapi, kejamnya ituloh bikin... klepek-klepek(?) (?) /Halah /ApaIni**

**-Kazusaki Kuga: oke-oke, makasih. Saya juga suka cerita yang ada Akashi cemburu di dalamnya(?)**

**-valkryanaryuumizu: Makasih ya. Iya, ini sudah dilanjut XD**

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview, memfav dan memfolow fic ini!  
**

**Terakhir, berminat review, fav, follow?**

******Arigatou Gozaimasu! Jaa nee :3**


End file.
